PGC Guide to the Community
The Paper Game Community is a Community of people who enjoy making games on paper; they range from video game style games to a dot on a paper you can "Move" (That would be really boring), anything you can think of. The Community has 3 hubs, first of all, YouTube Channels of each creator, and the official PGC Forum (http://pgc.trigex.net), and the Paper Game Wiki (http://paper-game-community.wikia.com) These are the hubs where games are spread and all interaction happens (There is also a Skype Group, but it does not count) PGC Systems, Rules, & Guidelines Game Creation: Paper Games are pretty much anything you want them to be, their are no rules to making them, but their are guidelines and standards you may want to follow. Dev Kits Dev Kits (Development Kit) are special pieces of Hardware created for the intent of game creation, they run Code, they Debug, they compile, everything needed when creating a game. How does this translate to Paper Games, you may ask? A new standard is each console having a Dev Kit, this ties in with a Code Standard this will refer to now Code Code is what makes up Games, code is all the instructions given to the CPU to tell the game what to do, so, say we have a Line of code: marioJump(), the Game sends this to the CPU, and the line contains the instruction, and the CPU does that instruction. All Paper Games are encouraged to include some sort of Coding in their games, they help the Player understand how the game properly functions, and make the whole Paper Game experience a bit more fun and realistic. Now, Code is built with this thing called a Programming Language, it is a set of commands you can use to build your games, (Data Types, Functions, ETC) You can implement different languages into your Console, or make your own. The Standard Language is called P, and if you don't want to make your own, just use P, or any other language made by the Community. If you don't want to mess with any of this, that's fine, but adding code WILL help the game experience. Specs This already went over Dev Kit's, but what about specs? Specs (Specifications) are the list of Hardware that goes into a device, it includes things like the CPU (Central Processing Unit), GPU (Graphics Processing Unit), RAM (Random Access Memory) Motherboard, and more. Now, in the Paper Games Community, specs will over time by community standards get better, to simulate the Video Game Industry. This effect is created by all possible Hardware being created by the Hardware Designers of the Community, and in standard, your console should ONLY use Hardware made official by the Community. Of course, each piece of Hardware has Pros & Cons to think about when it comes to "Performance" (Of course nothing would be slowed, but for pretending ) And so no console can be a OP Beast that destroys everything. Rules The PGC does not have many rules, but there are a few to keep in mind. 1. Be Mostly respectful to other Members (Don't Roast to hard ) 2. Don't try to add a currency system to the PGC, it will never work. 3. Don't scream and beg about IPGS coming back. He wont. 4. Don't try and hack the forum. (Skid...)